How Can I Breathe?
by henrieleagron
Summary: Quinn and her mother are on vacation to do diving. At the first class she swears she saw a mermaid. Santana, Rachel and Puck are siblings. They are mermaids, and Britt's a mermaid too. Sam is Quinn best friend. Faberry, Brittana, Sam/Puck.
1. Chapter 1

I had this story stuk in my head for days, so I just decided to write. Please ignore all my errors, english it's not my first language. I really, really hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>Quinn and her mother were outside the airport waiting for a cab to go to the hotel. Quinn was reluctant at first; she just wanted to stay home. But her mother asked her if she would like to go to Brazil so they could do dive, since it was summer in Brazil. Quinn thought a little about, but at the end she end up going. And here she was now, in front of her hotel for the next 3 weeks. It was beautiful, her mother said something about spend all her ex-husband money, so it was a pretty awesome hotel.<p>

When they got the bedroom keys at the counter, the receptionist told them that they would have an interpret and that he would be at their room later. As they made to the room, Quinn observed every single person that passed by her. They were always speaking in another language, she understood some Portuguese, since her mother made she do a 2 week class for the trip, so she understood some, others she didn't even know that existed.

As they reached the room Quinn looked around. They were in a living room, with sofa, tv, and stuff. And there was a balcony. And a double door, what Quinn guessed it was the bedroom.

"Our baggage must arrive any minute." She said breaking the silence and looking at the door.

"Yeah…" Quinn murmured and went back to admire the room.

She was at the balcony admiring the beach behind the hotel (and in front of the veranda) and smiled to herself, she was happy she had come after all. Her thoughts were broke by her mother talking.

"Oh, thank you!" Quinn heard her mother say in a happy tone. "Quinn, come here."

Quinn made her walk back in the living room and looked at the door to see a blonde boy using the hotel uniform. He looked like her, he could have been her brother if wasn't for her big mouth, but she smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Sam Evans. I'll be your interpret." He said and offered his hand for Quinn to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Quinn." She said shaking his hand, and he smiled and turned to her mother.

"If you need anything, you ask for me. I'll help you with anything. I'll be at the hall whenever you need me." He said and excused himself.

Quinn looked at her bags and sighed, she wasn't willing to undo the bag, but seemed that her mother had other plains.

"So, we undo the bags now, and then we can do whatever we want." She said picking up the nearest bag.

"Can I sleep after we undo the bags?" Quinn asked picking up another bag.

"It's only 10 in the morning, Quinn!" She exclaimed.

"Time zone…" Quinn said with a weak smile and her mother smiled softly at her.

"So you can sleep later. Now come on…" She said going to the bedroom and Quinn followed her.

Quinn woke up a fill hours later and went to take a bath so she could go out and explore the hotel, she would even ask Sam to show her around. And then she got dressed with a white shirt and gray shorts, and went to the living room and found her mother sat asleep on the couch.

"Mom, wake up. Mom…" She said softly to her mother. Judy moved a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked looking at Quinn with sleep eyes.

"Go to bed, mom. I'm going out ok?" Quinn said and kissed her mother's forehead.

Her mother nodded and Quinn walked through the door.

She was walking at the hall for the lasts fill minutes looking for Sam but she didn't find him, so she went to the balcony ask for him. When she reached the counter she asked for Sam and the woman said he was at the pool and then called him, Quinn waited for him for five minutes or less.

"Hello, Quinn. How are you?" He greeted her with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you Sam. I was hoping you could show me around you know…" Quinn said shrugging.

"Oh, of course! Let's go." Sam said and did a signal with his head for her to follow.

Quinn followed Sam at his side and they made small talk while she showed her around. Quinn laughed at a big picture of a blond woman on the wall.

"Who's that?" She asked Sam while pointing the picture.

"That's my mother…" He said casually and shrugging.

"And why does your mother have a picture on a hotel wall?" She asked a little confused.

"She's was the hotel owner, duh." He said obviously.

"Your mother it's the hotel owner and you _work_ here?" She asked now looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She _was_ the hotel owner. And she's not my birth mother, her name is Sue. She adopted me when I was 4, and she raised me." He said and they both started to walk around the hotel again.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Quinn said after a while.

They were at the west side of the hotel, which led to the beach and a small harbor.

"She died a year ago…" He said in a small voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Quinn said softly and he gave her a small smile.

"It's ok… Now Mike is the owner, and she let me work here." He said as he sat down on the beach sand. And Quinn sat by him side.

"You like here, don't you?" She said looking at the horizon.

"Yes. I love this place. Everything here it's beautiful, and peaceful." He said looking at the horizon as well. "Mike is my big brother. He's awesome. He is my only family now, and I love him. He was against me working here, but it's what I like to do, so he let me." He said with a smile.

"How old are you Sam?" Quinn asked now looking at him. She didn't look much older than she.

"Eighteen." He said and he looked at his cell phone. "It's almost seven, let's go inside, you can pick up your mother and we can have dinner at the hotel restaurant."

He stood up and help Quinn get up as well.

"So, how old are you Quinn Fabray?" He asked as they started to walk back to the hotel.

"Seventeen." She said walking by his side.

"You could be my little sister." He giggled a little and Quinn smiled softly.

"Yeah, I could." And they walked back to the hotel talking about nothing and laughing.

When Quinn got back to the room to call her mother to have dinner, she was still asleep, so she woke her up and waited till she got ready.

The dinner went fine, her mother and Sam interaction was good and stuff and she said that we were going to do dive tomorrow, and asked Sam if he could go. After he agreed and the dinner ended Sam went to his room and Quinn and Judy to theirs.

Quinn and Judy had a little chat about the stuff they would do tomorrow, and that they were excited to see the coral reef; they went to bed after that. Tomorrow will be a nice day, Quinn thought before exhaustion took over her and she slept.

Quinn woke up the other morning with her mother shaking her a little.

"Wake up, Quinn. We are going to be late for our dive class!"

Quinn got up and went to find some clothes she could use for today, but she end up using the same as yesterday, but this time she was using a white and yellow havaianas. Her mother was using a simple white dress and a hat. Quinn smiled to herself as she pulled her glasses on and went to meet Sam in the hall, and her mother was following close behind. When they reached the hall Sam was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel.

"Hey you" He greeted them with a smile.

He was wearing the hotel uniform, and Quinn thought that it was not going to be the last time she see his using it.

"Hello, Sam! Shall we go to the ferry boat?" She asked so excited she was almost jumping in joy.

Quinn chuckled at her mother and Sam smiled graceful.

"Of course! Are you going for the dolphins or the turtles?" He asked as he started to walk with Judy and Quinn following.

"Oh my God! Do they have dolphins too?" She asked even more excited. And Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, they have. So you are going for the turtles." He conclude.

"Actually, we are going for the coral reef." Quinn said casually, but inside she was as excited as her mother.

"Yes, but tomorrow we are going to see the dolphins!" Judy exclaimed and Quinn shook her head smiling.

They walked a little more till they reach the harbor and the ferry boat was there. There were some more people inside, but it wasn't much, 3 or 4. When Sam looked at the ferry boat he sighed and Quinn looked at him.

"What's up?" She asked and followed his eyes to see a super tall boy.

"Finn. He's the diving instructor today. The good thing is that he speaks English, the bad thing is that he is annoying as hell." He said without looking at her.

When they entered the ferry boat Finn greeted Sam.

"Olá, Sam." He said without looking at him.

"English, Hudson." Sam said.

"Oh, hi." Finn said looking at Quinn. "I'm Finn."

"I'm Quinn." She said and he laughed.

"Finn, Quinn, cool." He continued to laugh and Sam face palmed. And then Finn looked at Judy.

"I'm Judy, Quinn's mother." She said and he nodded and Sam smirked.

As they sat on the ferry boat sits Finn started to talk about the coral reefs, and why they were so important, and how the pollution were ending they. After he gave his little class he started to give them the diving equipment. While Quinn was putting the wetsuit she looked at Sam with a confused look. She didn't find Finn annoying, he was normal instructor. He explained that since it was everybody first time they couldn't go to deep. They were waiting everybody to finish putting the suits when Finn started to talk again.

"So, in the cylinder have air for 25 minutes or so. So please keep an eye on it, because if you see your air is ending you do a signal to me and we all come back to the surface, ok?" Finn asked and everybody nodded. "Just be careful with the mermaids ok? There's this legend about mermaids here. I never saw one, but my father swears that he saw one once."

Quinn saw Sam face palm behind Finn and she smiled. She had hears legends about mermaids and stuff, but they were only that, legends, she thought. Finn broke her thought line.

"On the count of three, come on." As Finn counted three everybody jumped in the water.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you know you can't be here!" Santana said as she positioned herself beside Rachel.<p>

"I know, but its diving day!" She said looking at her sister.

They were hidden behind a big coral reef. Their tails dancing while they were swimming.

"You know you can't be here, Rach. If dad catches us here, he would end us!" Another voice come from Rachel's other side and she turned to see her other brother, Puck, looking at her. "I think we better go back, before he misses us."

"Or somebody see us." Santana said and was about to leave when another mermaid came to join them.

"Hey guys, someone cool yet?"She asked and everybody looked at her.

"Britt, not so loud, they could hear us." Santana whispered and then turned her attention to Rachel again. "15 minutes, no more than that!" She said and then turned to leave but stopped. "Do you want to stay Britt-britt?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and Puck face palmed; he couldn't believe how whipped his big sister was. Brittany clapped and went to stand by Rachel side. Her gold yellow tail was dancing with Rachel's bright red. Brittany's tail was longer than Rachel and Santana's, but not longer then Puck's. Santana's tail was bright red and yellow, and since Puck was Rachel's twin brother her tails were identical.

"Let's just watch." Santana said positioning herself beside Brittany and holding her hand.

Rachel observed the humans jump in the water and start to swim. Something about the humans attracted her, and Puck as well, but he would never admit. This time it was just 8 people, it was better, she could she everyone. They started to go deep, and she, Puck, Santana e Britt started to move so they couldn't see them.

10 minutes has passed and they were still watching the humans swim, and a blond girl caught her attention. She observed the girl for the most time. And the blond guy with the blond girl caught Puck's attention, but as always he wouldn't admit. As the time went by the humans got back to the ferry boat, and Rachel found herself following the blond to the surface. When she was close to the blond Santana held her hand and smiled softly at her and started to down. Rachel gave her a small smile but them stopped.

"Can I see her one last time? Please?" She asked.

"Rach… I don't think it's a good idea." Santana said looking around. Puck and Britt were nowhere to be seen. She rolled her eyes and then released Rachel's hand. "Go quickly. I'll wait here."

Rachel smiled at her sister and started to make her way to the surface, she was under the boat when she looked at her sister who gave her a nod.

* * *

><p>Quinn was talking with Sam and her mother about the corals and how beautiful they were. Her mother excused herself to ask something about corals to Finn. Quinn looked at Sam who was putting his diving mask off.<p>

"Finn is not so bad, you know." She said raising an eyebrow.

"It's because she didn't talk about the mermaids so much. He swears his father was seduced by one." Sam said.

"And you think they don't exist?" Quinn asked taking off her diving mask as well.

"It is not that. It's that he is so obsessed with that, that he can't even talk about something else! He only took his job because he could at least try to find something." Sam said without look at Quinn.

"But that doesn't answer my question. Do you believe?" She asked again.

"Yes, I do. I just don't believe that they something bed with his father, you know. And he is out of his mind about this." Sam continued to talk about Finn's obsession with mermaids when something beside the boat caught her attention.

It was not, really. Just a red light, and Quinn titled herself to the side of the boat and she saw a… tail? She titled more, and more, and more, and at some point she fell in the water.

She held her breath and tried to open her eyes, and when she did she saw a red tail swimming away. It was too big to be a fish, and fish doesn't have red tails, do they? Did she just saw a mermaid?

Her thought line was stopped when someone pulled her up so she was out of the water. She opened her eyes slowly to see Sam holding her.

"Quinn! Are you crazy?" He said with concern. Quinn shook her head and whispered to him.

"I think I just saw a mermaid."


	2. Chapter 2

So, sorry about the errors (I think this have several erros, but anyways) And I really liked this chapter (maybe just me, but well...) Oh, and thank yoooou so much to everyone who put this on their story alerts! And the reviews too, thank you. -I know my english sucks, don't judge me.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, are you sure?" Sam asked again.<p>

"I'm sure, Sam! I saw it." She said without looking at him.

They were looking for mermaids on the internet for hours. After Quinn said to Sam they got back to the hotel room and went research for it. Judy went to the spa, so Quinn and Sam were alone looking for it. It has been hours since they started and they found a lot.

"Did she try to seduce you?" Sam asked from his laptop.

"No, she just swims away. Like she was afraid, you know…" Quinn said and then she shook her head. "Perhaps it was just a light? I think I'm overreacting."

She closed the laptop and put on the edge of the bed. Sam was sat on her side on the bed.

"I can not believe that you'll just forget about." He said finally looking at her.

"What more can I do?" She asked getting up. "I just can't go back there for the rest of my life and look for something that maybe doesn't even exist!"

"Yeah, you're right." He said getting up as well. "I think we are overreacting. Want to go to the harbor?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"We were almost caught, Rachel! Are you insane?" Santana asked circling her sister's room. "We are so screwed if she saw us! You're grounded."<p>

"What! No! You can't do that!" Rachel said as she got up from her bed. "San, you can't do that."

"You leave me choice! What if next time Dad catches us, Rae? We can't risk our lives for _nothing_. Just to see some humans diving. You know that!" Santana ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"She wasn't _nothing_, San. Please, don't do this to me. _Please_." Rachel begged.

When Santana was about to say something the bedroom's door opened. They froze for a second till Puck and Brittany entered the room.

"San, you _need _to let me see him again, _please_." Puck said the moment Santana looked at him.

"What's wrong with you, kids?" She sighed as she sat on the bed. "You know what dad would do with us with he catches us! I can't protect you from him!" She said as she closed her eyes.

Puck and Rachel looked at each other for a moment, but said nothing.

"We know, San. But, please, I felt something when I saw her." Rachel said after a moment and Santana looked at her.

"What did you felt?" She asked. Brittany was now by her side holding her hand.

"I thought I couldn't breathe. Like she had taken all of my air, and like…" She was interrupted by Puck.

"Like he was the only good thing in this big ocean, and like my heart would…" And then Britt interrupted.

"Would break if _she_ wasn't by my side." She completed looking at Santana with loving eyes.

"You guys are so… hnf. Ok, you can go." She said and they cheered. "But you have to be careful. And I'll go with you."

They talked a little more in Rachel's room till she wanted to go out.

"Now? Are you kidding, Rach?" Santana said now getting up. "What I just said about dad catching us?"

"He's in a meeting. Come San!" Rachel half begged.

"But there's no diving classes today…" Britt said looking confused.

"Let's go to the harbor!" Puck said excited.

"No, there's no way we are going there!" Santana said seriously.

"I can't believe I'm here." Santana face palmed.

They were swimming around some boats till Rachel heard some voices and followed the sound.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you had a boat here." Quinn said as she was sat at the back of Sam's boat at the harbor.<p>

"I'm rich. I have many things around here." Sam said as he gave Quinn a soda. "What about we play a little xbox?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure! Let's play." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna get the things, the tv is already here, so…" He said and Quinn nodded.

He turned around and entered the room in the boat. Quinn was there alone, looking around the boats at the harbor, till she found herself looking to the sea that was right behind Sam's boat.

She was lost looking at the water when she saw it again. The same red light that she saw earlier she was seeing now. She started to title herself at the water as she did earlier but she stopped. She was about to call Sam when a girl popped out the water.

Quinn froze for a minute, was she seeing things? She blinked furiously at the brunette in the water. She had just loosed, she was seeing things. She was seeing a girl in half in the water, half out. And the girl was there just looking at her. Quinn started to title again, she wanted to touch it. She needed to know if she was just dreaming or something. Half of herself was already hovering out of the boat as she extended her arm to the girl who was closer now. Quinn was almost touching when Sam's voice made she lose balance and she fell in the water for the second time today.

"Oh shit!" It was all Quinn could hear before she hit the cold water.

Quinn tried to open her eyes as fast as she could. As soon as she opened the red light it was still there. She made her way to the surface to see that Sam was in the water as well.

"What the…" He could not finish his sentence as a mohawk boy appeared next to the bruttene girl.

They stared at themselves for a moment, till Quinn's hand started to move again. She needed to touch the girl. Quinn thought line stopped. Was she a girl? What was she? But her hand never stopped, she was about to touch the girl's face when all of sudden someone was grabbing her neck and putting her against the boat.

"Do not touch her!" Santana half yelled in an angry voice.

Quinn was too shocked to open her eyes. Her neck and back hurts. She held on the hand around her neck to stop a little the pain. She wasn't aware that she was almost all the way out off the water till she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that another girl, or whatever it was, was holding her against the boat. She looked to her side to see Sam in a similar situation.

"Let go off me." She said weakly. She was failing to breathe. "I can not breathe." She said as she closed her eyes again, but nothing happened. She was about to pass out when someone spoke.

"Let go of her, San, please." Rachel said as she got close to her sister. "You are _killing_ her."

"She almost touched you, she deserved." Santana said as she held Quinn higher.

Quinn let out a pain groan. And Rachel eyes went wild.

"Santana! Please, let go of her!" She was about to cry as she got close to Quinn and tried to hold her hand.

Santana blinked a fill times till she realized what she was doing. She let go off Quinn and back off. Britt was there to hug her as she saw Quinn's body slam the water. Rachel held Quinn close and Puck went to help Sam.

"Hey, talk to me." Rachel begged as she held an unconscious Quinn.

Rachel tossed water on Quinn's face till she woke up. And Puck had helped Sam back in the boat.

Santana got close to Quinn who looked angry and a little –but just a little, scared.

"I'm sorry." Santana said without emotion, but then her face turned serious. "If you try to hurt them I'll ends you." She said and winked to Rachel who gave her a small smile.

"What are you?" Sam asked looking between the four of them.

"Are you an idiot of something?" Santana asked bored.

"San…" Brittany repressed. "Be nice." Puck and Rachel laughed when Santana rolled her eyes.

"What do you think we are, genius?" Santana said as she moved Rachel away from Quinn and helped the blond got back into the boat.

"You are mermaids." Quinn said breathless once she was inside the boat.

"Yep, we are. And if you hurt the little one here," Santana said pointing Rachel "if you hurt a single strand of her hair, a fin of her tail, I will not hesitate, I will kill you, do you understand?" Santana said seriously and softly.

Quinn nodded, she was a little afraid of the mermaid after all.

"And the same goes to you, trouty mouth." Santana said, and when Britt got closer and whispered something to her she nodded and spoke again. "I'm Santana, this is Brittany."

"Olá." Britt said smiling at Quinn.

"Hi…" Quinn said awkwardly.

"You have 5 minutes." She said to Rachel and then started to swim away when Puck spoke.

"Can I stay too?" He asked and Santana turned around, she was surprised he asked but since they were twins…

"5 minutes." She repeated and swan down with Brittany.

Quinn did want answers, but she was scared, she was afraid, she was confused, and she just wanted to go back to her room and sleep. But the little mermaid in front of her was just too good to stand up and walk away. She sighed and ran her hands through her wet hair and looking in the mermaid brown eyes. They started at each other for a moment but it was broke by Puck's voice.

"I'm Puck." He said to Sam.

Sam and Quinn looked at each other and after a moment they nodded. Rachel saw the interaction between them and decided to make a conversation with Quinn, since Santana could appear anytime.

"I'm Rachel." She said keeping a distance between her and the boat.

"Sam." Quinn heard he says and she found the courage to say her name.

"Quinn." She said and held out her hand for Rachel to shake. She really wanted to touch the girl. She looked around while Rachel didn't shake her hand and saw that Puck had swan to the other side of the boat and Sam was looking at the other side, where she supposed that Puck would be.

Rachel finally took Quinn's hand, making the blonde look at her. Rachel examined Quinn facial expression as she held the mermaid's hand.

Quinn didn't know how she supposed to feel with a mermaid hands on hers. It was hot, but not like boiling. She thought it would at least be cold, since she was in the water all the time, and wrinkled, but it was not. It was softly, but yeah, it was wet, but she didn't mind.

While Quinn was fascinated by Rachel's hand, Sam was asking Puck a thousand questions.

How can you breathe? It's like fish and stuff? Do you get cold? Are didn't know that there was mermaids man, how is that possible? How mermaids in general are possible?

Puck only smiled, or laughed about it, he never answered. But for some reason Sam was happy to see his smile, or hear his laugh.

Quinn never let go of Rachel's hand, and she asked just one simple question.

"Will I see you again?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn and got closer.

"I really hope so, Quinn." And it was time for Quinn to smile. "But I don't think I can for much time, if my dad catches me –or any of us, he would totally end us.

"Please, try." Quinn was close to Rachel's face. Too close, they eyes were locked to each other.

"I will." Rachel said.

Both of them smiling, they were at their own –recently discovered, little world, till Santana's voice was heard.

"Time is over." She said, but Quinn didn't look at her.

"I will wait you here, tomorrow. At the same time." She said smiling at Rachel.

"I'll try." Rachel said kissing Quinn's cheek.

Santana was about to rip Quinn's head when Rachel move away.

It wasn't that she was jealous of her little sister. It was that she loved Rachel, and she didn't want to see her little sister suffer. Being a lesbian mermaid who dated another mermaid it was already hard, and no one could know. Of course Rachel and Puck knew, but only them. If their father finds out, she and Brittany would be dead, he would kill them. But a relationship with a human was even worse; it doesn't matter if it was man or woman. Their father would never approve, and all of them would be dead, even the humans.

So she just wanted her sister –and her brother, who seems to have a crush on the other blond human– to be safe. She just wanted them to be safe. She was the older sister, it was her obligation. So when Puck and Rachel joined her and Brittany, she waved a goodbye to Sam and Quinn with her girlfriend, her brother, and her sister. She knew it was not going to be the last time she would see them.


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A Oh, sorry about not updating sooner. Had some problems and a lot work to do. Errors all mine, sorry, don't be mad at me, again, english is not my first language. :( And some errors are just for lack of attention..._

* * *

><p>"You know you can't go tomorrow." Santana said as she entered her sister's room. "It's too dangerous. For both of you."<p>

"I know! But I need to. I feel this strange connection with her, I don't know why, I just feel. And I'll go." Rachel said as she threw herself on her bed.

"I won't let you put your life in danger just because you feel a _connection_, Rach!" Santana half yelled.

"Dad won't know." Rachel says as she looks at Santana.

"And how can you be so sure?" Santana asked as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"He never got you and Britt." She says shrugged.

"That's because we are extra careful, and because I don't need to go to the surface to see her! Rachel, why can't you just understand that? Fuck, she's a human! She doesn't belong with us." Santana yelled.

"You are not even giving a chance to her!" Rachel yelled back.

"You know what happened last time a mermaid fell in love with a human, it was not good, and you know that. I can't let that happen to you." Santana whispered.

"So you need to become queen. Otherwise I can't have Quinn, you can't have Britt, and I'm pretty sure Noah has a thing for the other blond guy with Quinn." Rachel said getting up. "You _need_ to become queen, San. For all of us."

"You know it's not that simple. Father will never give his throne, and certainly not for me." She sighed and sat on the bed.

"And why's that?" Rachel said sitting by her side.

"Because I have influence on a lot of people, they _would _follow me. He's afraid of that; he'll never give it to me." Santana said and stood up. "You can go tomorrow, but be careful; I won't be there to save you."

As Santana walked out of her room she threw herself on the bed again. She was going to see Quinn. She loved her sister, but she _had_ to see Quinn. But yeah, she was afraid she was going to get caught, but since Santana was going to be home with their dad she was fine, Santana would cover her.

* * *

><p>Quinn was at the living room in her hotel room watching some tv show that she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was everywhere else. How could even be possible mermaids exist. How she met one. Why she feel this strange connection with the mermaid girl. She knows nothing about her, she just now her last name's Puckerman because Sam told her. She doesn't know anything more than this. She needed to know more, it was necessary to know more about her.<p>

Quinn was too much in her own world that she didn't listen her mother asks why she was so quiet. Sure, she was quiet, but not like this. She always had a good relationship with her mother. They always talked about silly things, and laughed together, and stuff. Quinn was brought back to earth when her mother clapped.

"Hello, Quinn? Are you listening to me?" She asked a little worried.

"What? Yeah, of course." She said without looking at her mother.

"Quinn, look at me." Judy said but Quinn didn't turn to her. "Look at me, Quinn. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Quinn said looking at her mother. "Just tired, I guess."

Her mother looked at her for some more seconds till Quinn got up.

"I'm going to bed, we have diving class tomorrow. Night mom." Quinn said as she kissed her mother cheek and went to her bed.

When she woke up the other day she was feeling a little more relaxed. She was going to see the dolphins and maybe Rachel at the end of the afternoon. But she didn't want to think about, what if Rachel didn't show up? She was going to be at Sam's boat alone waiting for her. And she didn't even asked Sam about it yet, but she was sure he wouldn't say no.

She prepared herself for the day and waited for Sam with her mother. When he came they went to the diving class, and they took Finn again. He went on and on about mermaids, and Sam and Quinn always exchanged looks. Judy was aware something was up, but she wouldn't bring it up right now.

When the class ended and they saw some dolphins, and Quinn was so excited about that it relaxed her mother a little.

When they got to the hotel Sam said he had things to do, and Quinn asked if she could go to the boat to see Rachel. "Are you sure? What if she doesn't go?" He whispered, they were at the hotel hall after all.

"What if she goes?" She whispered back with a small smile.

After Sam agreed with her, she got back to her room with her mother. They started to play rock band and were in the middle of the song when Judy spoke up.

"So… What's up with you lately?" She asked while she was pressing the guitar buttons.

"Nothing…" Quinn said doing the same thing with the other guitar.

"You seem distant, Quinn. You are thinking a lot for what I saw, and today is only the 3 day we're here." Judy said never stopping the game.

"Mom, how can you speak while playing!" Quinn said missing some notes.

"I'm too good with this. Anyways are you ok Quinn? Because…"

"I'm fine, mom. Just… a lot going on in my head." Quinn said and sighed as the end of the song. "You won again, you are cheating."

"No, I'm not. And I'll not force you to tell me what's going on, so I'm just gonna go to the pool, are you up to?" She asked as she put the guitar down on the sofa.

"No, I'll just go for a walk later…" Quinn said and put down her on guitar.

"Ok, whatever you want."

After a little while playing rock band alone in her room she took a towel and went to the boat. She wasn't planning to fall in the water again, but what if… So she just took the towel.

She was sitting in the same place as yesterday. She was almost asleep when some water sound woke her up. Quinn she looked at the water she saw Rachel swimming there.

"Hi." Quinn said rubbing her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't come." She confessed.

"San didn't want me to come, she thinks I'll get us in trouble… she is right tho." Rachel said as she hit her tail on the water.

"And why is that?" Quinn asked as she tried to get close to Rachel, but she wasn't in the mood to jump in the water.

"My father is not a human fan." She said as she swam close to the boat. "He thinks your _kind_ are disgusting."

"What do you think tho?" Quinn asked now leaning on the boat.

"I think his right." She answered and Quinn's mouth fell open. "At some points." Rachel clarified.

"What do you mean?" She asked fully studying Rachel's features.

"You eat fish. That's a minus point. You pollute my water, that's another minus point. Some of you kill my whales." And then she stopped and made an incredible cute face. "I don't even know how the dolphins or the turtles show themselves to you. I don't blame the sharks for being violent…"

Quinn could not control a chuckle; it was too cute for her. Rachel was the cutest thing ever. Rachel continued to ramble about how brave some fishes were to show themselves to the humans when Quinn started to take as offensive.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She said when Rachel said started talking about the oil stuff. "Sure, I think I use oil for a lot stuff, and I eat fish. But I try my best to not pollute anything, I don't kill whales, I'm afraid of sharks and stuff like that, but I'm human, it's kind of my nature, I think." Quinn said and made a pause to think about something good about humans but Rachel spoke before she could.

"I don't think you're a bad human, Quinn. I barely know you. I'm not accusing you of killing whales, or stuff…" Rachel said as she was now close enough so if Quinn tried she could touch the mermaid. "I know some humans are not that bad. Santana told me some of you don't eat fish, is that true?"

Quinn was looking down at Rachel, and she was smiling; she was smiling because Rachel was too damn cute!

"Yeah, some don't, we call them vegan, or stuff, I don't really know." Quinn said but suddenly a thought took over her mind, what exactly did Rachel eat? She was a mermaid; she couldn't just eat a cow or something. "What do you eat? Because you don't eat fish as well…"

"I certainly do not. I eat seaweed, basically that's all. And when some fruit fell in the water it's pretty good too. But we can walk as humans for a while. But it's difficult, I'm not good with legs, I prefer my tail." She said as she slapped her tail again.

"You can be like… human?" Quinn asked half shocked.

"Yeah, but only like, an hour. If more than that we start to suffocate and die as human. And for mermaid die as a human it's so, _so_ not a good thing. The legend says that said mermaid will never reach peace." Rachel said as like she was afraid of said things.

"How does a mermaid dies? I mean, I don't think you get sick or something like that…" Quinn said. She was genuine interested. And she needed to know more about Rachel, and if asking about mermaids was going to help she understand the stuff, she was willing to try.

"We die if someone kills us. We die if stay too much time out of water. We die when we are too old." She said like it was nothing.

"Why would someone kill you? I mean, you know…" Quinn didn't know what she wanted to say, but it seemed like Rachel understood.

"We have our beliefs, a lot of them. So some mermaids basically kill each other when they are against, or something. And my father not a tolerant man, so he basically kills everyone that's against him." She said in a said tone, Quinn reach out to touch her, but stop when she realize what she's doing.

"You are so beautiful." She said before she could stop herself.

Rachel blushed and her tail swam frenetically under water, she tried to calm herself. She didn't even know Quinn, and she makes her heart race, and her tail go all frenetic and stuff. Rachel knew she should go back home, but she couldn't go without knowing nothing about Quinn, so she just asked the first thing that came in her head, she needed to know _something_ about Quinn, even if insignificant.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked and pushed herself up, as Quinn pushed herself down so their noses touching.

"Green. I like red pretty much tho." Quinn smirked.

Rachel knew she was talking about her tail and that made her blush, but she smiled.

Their noses were touching, but she wanted more, she _needed_ more. But she knew, she was already falling in love with the human, and Quinn knew too, she was falling for the mermaid. But what Quinn didn't know it was that really bad things happen when mermaids and humans fell for each other. Rachel knew that too well. She was afraid of something happens to her, but she was even afraid if something happens to Quinn. But she needed to risk it, she just needed. She leaned over and kissed her. Quinn was taken aback.

It wasn't that she haven't kissed a girl before, it was the opposite. Hell, it was the motive behind her parents' divorce. But she wasn't expecting Rachel to kiss her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't kiss back.

It was so innocent, it was so soft, it was so incredible, it was heaven. They didn't did much then move their lips against each other, but she felt. She felt and Rachel felt as well. Like something had just exploded in the universe. Like a nuclear explosion.

Rachel felt the water go wild while Quinn felt the boat shake and air went wild as well. Like everything around them was exploding, like everything around were shaking, like everything went wild all of sudden. But it was really happening, everything they felt was really happening. And Puck and Santana felt it too, hard. Like their mind was exploding with happiness without a motive. But they felt the water go wild, and they knew something, or _someone_ affected the balance of nature. Santana knew what had just happened, she felt happy, and she scare. The same went for Puck. They were twins' brothers after all.

Every mermaid felt it. And every single one was afraid, because they knew what meant. Someone was in trouble, in big trouble. And they should start to prepare themselves to it.

Santana approached Britt who knew exactly what was happening. And when Puck joined them they promised.

"No one will hurt them while we are alive. No one. Not even dad." Santana said.

Puck nodded determined and Brittany kissed her lips.

"This counts to us as well, Britt-Britt. No one will ever break us apart. I'll always be here for you. I'll do everything for us. I love you." Santana said as she kissed Brittany who was crying a little. "Someday we wouldn't need to hide our love." She said with their forehead touching, and yes, they were crying.

Things would get complicated now, would get harder, but they would pass through it. Puck was there watching them, he felt like he shouldn't be there. He was making his way out of the room when Santana spoke softly.

"You can be with him as well, Noah. I know you want too. We'll protect each other." Santana said without looking at him. And he walked away smiling to himself.

Rachel just pulled away from Quinn, but she didn't open her eyes, she was afraid. She was afraid for her life, she was afraid for the human life. The human she was in love with. And Quinn felt the same; she just didn't know her life and Rachel's was in danger, but she would go through everything for the mermaid, everything.

"I really need to go now." Rachel whispered.

"Will you come back?" Quinn whispered back.

"Will you be here?" Rachel opened her eyes to find hazel ones looking into her brown ones.

"Always." Quinn whispered smiling.

"So I'll always come back." Rachel said as she kissed Quinn once more.

When they pulled away Quinn let it out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Rachel asked half serious and half happy; she liked the human laugh.

"I was about to ask for your number." She said as she fully laughed now.

But Rachel was confused, she didn't know what that supposed to mean, but she had no time to ask, she needed to go, or else her father would notice her absence.

"I have to go now. Meet me here again day after tomorrow. Same time." She said and kissed Quinn again.

When they broke apart Quinn only nodded. She had the biggest smile on her face. And she watched as Rachel swam away and after she couldn't see the mermaid anymore she decided to go back to her hotel room.

Once she was already there she saw her mother sleeping in one of the beds, she smiled even more (if possible) and went to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A So, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, my day off is always wednesday, but this week was friday (today), sorry about that. Anyway, I like this chapter, but the errors... So, I'll try update till Sunday, ha._

* * *

><p>"You kissed her!" Sam said when Quinn told him what happened last night.<p>

They were sat on Quinn's bed doing more mermaid research. Quinn forgot to mention the part about the kissing, and when she told him, he went wild.

"You fucking kissed her. She's a mermaid. Something bad will happen." He said as he got up from the bed and stood there looking at Quinn. "I don't know how this works, but I know that this is not good."

"Don't say this to me. If were you and that other mermaid boy you would have kissed him." Quinn said standing up as well.

"I'm not gay!" Sam yelled.

"Don't you yell at me!" She yelled back. "You would have kissed him!"

For a minute or so, they stood there looking at each other trying to calm down themselves. They were so angry at each other for no reason. Quinn was sure she was going to yell again if she tries to say something, as Sam was at the same position. They were still staring at each other when Judy opened the door.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between them.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Sam said.

Quinn didn't move a finger to stop him when he walked through the door, and Judy just stared at them. When they heard the door slam Judy spoke.

"What was that about?"

Quinn looked at her mother for a fill seconds and then she sat on her bed again. Her mother was always there for her, always. She doesn't remember a single time her mother was against her. But this time was a little more complicate. How was she supposed to explain to her that she met a mermaid and kissed her last night.

"It's complicate…" She said after a moment.

"Is it a girl?" Judy asked as she sat beside Quinn.

"Kind of…" Quinn said.

"Kind of?" Her mother said raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicate, mom. Just drop it, please."

"You'll come to me sooner or later…" She said.

When her mother was out of the room she let a frustrated sigh.

She stood in the room for the rest of morning. Her mother said something about going for a walk after lunch and she just nodded and watched some tv.

It was almost 4 when someone knocked on the door. At first she ignored, but them she heard someone calling her name, _Sam_ calling her name.

"What do you want?" She asked without opening the door.

"Apologize. Let me in."

Quinn sighed and opened the door and Sam was smiling down at her but she didn't let him in.

"You have 1 minute." She said crossing her arms.

He look at her a moment and she raised an eyebrow and he started to talk.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot, I was over reacting. Yes, if were Puck and I, I would have kissed him. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." He pouted at her after he finish.

"God, you look ridiculous pouting. You're mouth is so big." Quinn said laughing while making her way back to the couch and leaving the door open for him to enter.

After them both were sat on the couch watching some random tv show Sam spoke again.

"So are you going tomorrow?" He asked and Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course you're going. You're madly in love with her."

They laughed with each other for a while till Judy arrived and they started to play rock band again, and this time Sam won.

"It was obvious something had happened. Everything went wild, and the last time this happened everyone knew what was coming." Santana said to Rachel.

They were currently in Santana's room. Santana was on her bed with Brittany and Puck and Rachel were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You always talk about the last time that this happened, but we don't even know what happened." Puck said while playing if his tail.

"I'm pretty sure we weren't even born the last time…" Rachel said looking at Santana with curiously.

"Just because we were not born doesn't mean I don't know about it. And I know pretty well." She said seriously.

"And how told you such thing?" Puck asked now fully interested.

"Mom, who else…" Santana said shrugging.

"So tell us." Rachel said excited.

Santana eyed Brittany for a second, and when the blonde nodded she started.

"Well, I'm gonna summarize. There was this lady, mom's friend, she called Cassie. They were best friends and stuff. And then mom married dad, but they were still best friends. But Cassie was always going to the surface and stuff, till one day she met a human gay named Rick and they fell in love. She told Mom, and Mom was afraid at first, but she was her best friend so she somehow supported her friend. Them they kissed and it was this commotion with everything, like it was with you. And then stuff happened, mom got pregnant, Cassie got pregnant as well, but from Rick, the human." She said got up to swim around the room while the room while she continued. "Dad found out after a while and sent people to kill her, her kid, and the human. The End."

"What do you mean 'the end'? They killed them?" Rachel asked. She was indignant, the story is not supposed to end this way.

"San, just tell them the rest of the story…" Brittany said to Santana with a small nod.

Rachel and Puck eyed Britt for a moment. So, she knew the story. But soon their attention got back to Santana who started again.

"Mom and dad argued about it, a lot. But he had made up this mind. But mom found Cassie before him; and Cassie was about to give birth. And she knew she would die if someone saw them. After all, the baby was half mermaid, half human. The baby was the future. But she gave birth to the kid, and it was a boy. And Cassie asked mom to take the baby to his father. Cassie knew she would die, they were coming for her, and that's what happened after mom went to the surface with the baby." She and sat down on the bed again.

Rachel and Puck were so concentrated that tell were imagining all of it, with full details.

"What happened, Mom gave the baby to Rick?" Puck asked softly and Santana chuckled before continue.

"Yeah, she gave, and she told him to give it to someone before they catch them. Because they were busy with Cassie. Course she didn't said like that, but whatever. And then she got back home and no one knows what happened to the baby. The day after that I was born." Santana said shrugging.

"So this kid… guy? Can live with humans, just like that?" Rachel said a little confused.

"Yes, he's half human. He can be out of the water for how much time he wants." Santana answered.

They didn't talk for a minute or more, till Puck broke the silence.

"Does he know he's a mermaid? I mean, if we stay all of the water for some time our body become human. Does he grow a tail or something if he stays in the water?"

"Who knows…" Santana said and then got up from the bed again. "I think we should sleep, today was long day, and I'm sure tomorrow will be awful. Dad's going to be all crazy. And this will not leave this room, he doesn't know this story, and he'll never know. He just knows that the baby somehow survived." Santana as she opened her room's door. "And no Quinn tomorrow, Rachel."

Rachel nodded as she walked through the door and went to her own bedroom, and Puck went to his as well.

"Come on Britt, I'll take you home."

The day for the mermaids started with their King informing them about the situation.

While Puck, Rachel, Santana, and also Brittany were at the meeting room, Sam, Quinn and Judy were at Sam's private pool.

"He's going to talk about how this is so inappropriate, and stuff. I can't even think about if he knew that this isn't just about human and mermaid, but same sex too. He would be _so_ mad." Santana said to Rachel who was sitting by her side.

"This isn't funny, San. You know that." Rachel said a little scared.

As Santana was about to say something their father entered the room.

He was using his crown as always, and his gray tail looked even more scared then they could remember. They were clad that they had their mother's red tail. Even if Santana had a little yellow, it was redder them yellow.

The reunion started with their father talking about the _situation_ and that they need to be careful. And they have to find out who's the _traitor _between them. And this being said he started about the consequences. When they find the traitor he –or she, would be sentenced to death along with the partner. There will be soldiers taking turns to _watch_ the surface, so when the traitor appears they'll catch them.

And there goes Rachel's plans of seeing Quinn. She's screwed. She's dead. She won't be able to see Quinn. She is…

"I would like to take turns as well, sir." Santana said and just like that the entire table was looking at her.

"I'm sorry Santana, I can't let you do this. You're too young." He said and then restarted about how the turns would work, but Santana was not going to give up so easily.

"I'm old enough. I'm 18. I have the right to do it so. I want to be a part of this." She said. She was almost getting up.

"Santana, I won't discuss this. I know you. And if you joy in, Rachel and Noah will want too." He said seriously.

"Just me. They don't have to be part of this. I want to joy in, father." She said, just as serious as he.

He looked at Santana for along moment; and them at Rachel and Puck for another moment. His face didn't show any expression when he spoke again.

"You'll have one turn, in the morning, just to hours. We'll discuss later." He said and went on and on about the dangerous (nonexistent in the four kids' opinion) about a relationship between mermaids and humans.

After hours of hearing their father talk about humans they had permission to go back to their room. But Santana had to stay to discuss about the turns.

More hours passed and it was already dark when Santana entered her room just to find a worried Brittany, and a curious Puck and Rachel.

"So, how did it go?" Rachel asked after Santana had kissed Brittany.

"I got turns every morning for two hours. After hours of arguing he let me have the turn just for me." She said proudly.

"Can I see Quinn tomorrow night? I told her I would be there." Rachel said hopeful.

"Not, you can't. You can't came if me for at least two or three day, sorry Rach." Santana said and Rachel nodded slowly. "But tomorrow night I'll talk to her. Tell her you'll be able to see her in three day, and in the morning."

Before Santana could blink Rachel was already hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you, San! You are the best sister ever!" Rachel said making Santana chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." She said and then pulled away from Rachel. "Now go to somewhere else, Britt and I got things to do." She said, and just like that Puck and Rachel were out of the room.

Quinn was anxious again. Sure, she had the dive class early today with her mother and Sam, and it was cool. Not so cool when Finn couldn't stop talking about mermaids, making Quinn even more anxious.

But she had made it through the day. Her mother knew something was up with her, but chose to don't say anything. She knew Quinn would come to her. Sam had given Quinn permission to go his boat again. Went it was time to go she was almost dancing in excitement. When she reached the boat she sat there and waited.

Santana was having a hard time trying to go to the surface. Rachel was crying her life out because she wouldn't see Quinn; and Puck had to hold her to not follow Santana to the surface.

Once Santana got to the surface she said the soldiers who were there that she was only there because her father told her to; to see if they were doing a good job. After she convinced them she swam around for some minutes till they totally ignored her; and then she swan to the boat.

Quinn was there, sat in the boat looking at the water. Santana smiled at the girl. Good choice, sis. She thought to herself as she reached the boat. Quinn noticed her as soon as Santana got close.

"Hello." Santana greeted.

"Hi." Quinn said and looked around the water. "Where's Rachel?"

"She can't come here." Santana said.

"You can't do this to her, to me. I need to see her." Quinn said with an angry and hurt voice.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm helping. She seems to really like you, and she's my little sister, I can't hurt her like that." She said like it was obvious.

"So why can't she come?" Quinn asked now sounding hurt.

"I don't have much time to explain. But the King doesn't want a human with a mermaid, he has people watching the surface, it's too dangerous for her." Santana explained as simple as she could.

"I won't see her again?"

"You will. In three days. She'll be here in the morning for an hour. I have to go now; I'm not supposed to be here." Santana said and stared to swim away when Quinn called her.

"Can you bring Puck? Sam wants to see him."

"I'll try." Santana said and swam back home.

Quinn went back to the hotel to call Sam and tell him that she didn't see Rachel, and that maybe he'll se Puck next time. She was just sad that she'll have to wait three days to Rachel again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yeah, you can be mad at me. You can kill me. You can hate on me. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Things happened. I thought about not finishing the story, but I like writing it. I wont disappear again, promise. I'll uptade weekly or bi-weekly again. I'll finish this. As always, sorry for the errors. And thank for the reviews, favorite story, favorite author, favorite everything, thank you guys! And sorry for let you down._

* * *

><p>When Santana got home that day Rachel asked thousands questions. Was she there? Did you talk to her? Will she wait? Will she go?<p>

After she calmed down Santana told her everything and Rachel was anxious to see Quinn again.

The days went too slowly to her. She was almost relieved when something happened the second day, well kind of.

Santana was home after her turn and, of course, in her room with Brittany. Rachel was walking by the hall and heard some moaning and ignored, it was common.

Her father had a meeting that day, and she wasn't happy when he told her that she was going to the meeting with Santana and Puck. This time Brittany couldn't go, Santana didn't let her. They almost got caught the day before when their father entered Santana's room to find a naked Brittany in the bed, and Santana nowhere to be found. After he yelled at Brittany, Santana appeared from nowhere, fully dressed, and yelling back at her father telling him why she was naked. He didn't buy it at first, but decided to drop it.

Now Santana thinks it's better to not involve Britt in everything, but she sure as hell was going to see Quinn with them tomorrow.

The meeting was boring as hell, to Rachel. The meeting was about Puck. From now on, he'll have all the turns with Santana. What it was not a bad idea, but their father couldn't know. Santana put on an act, and argued about it; only for him to say that it was his word is final.

While Rachel was doing everything possible to not get bored, Quinn was running away from her mom, who wanted to go to everywhere she could, and wanted Quinn with her.

They had been to spas, beaches, parks, walks, everything.

She never expected to be so bored in 3 days. She was always with her mom, or Sam, but when she wasn't she was thinking about Rachel.

She knew she couldn't think this much about her, she knew this thing was wrong in some way, but she didn't care; she was waiting to see her again.

And 3 days went by. 3 long days.

When the day finally arrived she called Sam so he could go to the boat with her.

It was 7am when they got to the boat. Santana didn't say anything about hour, she just said 'morning', and 7am _was_ morning. And she was anxious, she barely sleep.

Rachel was in the same situation. She couldn't sleep, she was anxious; she wanted to see Quinn. She was pretty sure Santana was still asleep, but the sun was already up.

When Santana woke up Rachel was already outside her bedroom door.

"Come on! Are we going already?" Rachel jumped up and down following her sister through the hallway when she came out.

"No. I still need to wake up Noah." Santana said as she walked down the hallway. "You can go to Brittany's tho. Then we'll pick you up and go to the surface."

"Yeah, right!" Rachel didn't even continue to follow Santana down the hallway.

When she got at Brittany's, her parents let her in.

"Hey Britt!" She greeted when she entered Brittany's room.

"Hey Rach! Today's the big day, huh." Brittany smiled at her, and Rachel smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous tho. I mean, three days without seeing her, maybe she don't even remember me, and don't even come…" She confessed.

Rachel was really nervous about it. She wouldn't tell Santana, because she care, but she not that much. Puck, well, he was her twin brother, their connection goes beyond that, but he wasn't a good adviser. So here she was with Brittany.

"Don't think this way. She'll be there. I bet she is missing you just as much as you're missing her. And I know Puck is missing the other blonde too." She said with her Brittany-smile, who could make anybody smile too.

They talk about nothing for a while, till Santana came pick them up.

They were already on their way to the surface when Puck started to talk to Rachel.

"You're nervous. I can feel it." He said as they swan side by side.

He was wearing the mermaid's army uniform. Santana was using one as well. She somewhat found herself proud of them; Santana especially. She was making their father see that she would be a great Queen one day.

"You're nervous too." Rachel said half-smiling to her brother.

"What if they forgot?" He asked quietly, so only she could hear it.

"I think we are about to find out." She answered as she saw the surface.

"Britt, Rach, hide behind the reefs." Santana said pointing to the reefs. "When the other guards are gone, we'll come pick up you."

They nodded and went to stay behind the reefs.

"Are you still nervous?" Brittany asked as soon as they were hidden behind the reefs.

"Yes. I mean, if she doesn't come?" Rachel whispered.

She really, _really_ didn't want to think about this, she couldn't. There was so many 'what ifs' killing her.

"She'll come. You'll see. I bet she is already there. Waiting for you." Brittany tried to cheer her up, and somehow worked.

After some more minutes Santana came to pick them up, so they could finally go to the surface.

Quinn woke up with Sam poking her arm. At first she didn't bothered, but then she remembered where she was, and why she was there. She got up in a jump and looked at Sam, who was looking at the sea behind her.

Her heart was beating so hard that it almost hurt. She turned around slowly, to look at what he was looking.

When she saw 4 mermaids in the middle of the sea, looking right at them, she almost fell. But when she saw Rachel there smiling, she fell; and damn, the water was cold!

Quinn was making a habit of falling. But she didn't care; Rachel was in the water as well.

Rachel swam to Quinn, and Puck to Sam.

When Rachel reached Quinn they hugged. It was a little awkward. Quinn's feet rubbed on Rachel's tail, while they hold each other.

"I missed you." Quinn spoke first. And Rachel was so happy to her that, that she squeezed Quinn so hard, Quinn having trouble breathing.

"I thought you have forgotten." Rachel confessed.

"No, never. Not ever for a second." Quinn confessed as well.

They stood there holding each other for a while. Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be found. And Puck was in his human form in the boat with Sam.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, whatever you want." Quinn smiled at her.

They swam to the beach, side by side. They talk about everything and nothing while they swam.

They reached the beach after a while, but Quinn didn't know if they would stay in the water, or walk. If Rachel gets out of the water now, she would be naked right?

"So…" Quinn started; she wasn't sure what to say, so she just stared at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel smiled at her. Quinn tried to smile back, but she was just confused it came out as I hurtful expression. "Are you alright?"

Quinn finally smiled and nodded. She was alright, she was just confused.

"I'm alright, but are we going to the beach? Like, to the sand? Because, I don't know, you'll get naked in or human form right?" Quinn spoke so fast that she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel didn't understand. To her surprise, Rachel laughed. Like, laughed hard. "What's so funny?"

"You talk too much…" Rachel kissed her. At first she was surprised but she kissed back.

And they stood like that, kissing in the water for some time, just enjoying each other. It was early, but people were already coming to the beach. They pulled away a little, and stood there with their foreheads touching.

"You don't talk too much…" Quinn smiled as she said.

"I don't have much too say."

"Really?" Rachel nodded. "You already know my favorite color, tell me yours."

"Hm… blue." Rachel looked around, and there was a lot more people than already had 5 minutes ago. "I think we should go."

Quinn looked around and nodded. They were starting to swim back to the boat when she heard someone calling her from the sand.

"YO QUINN!" She looked around to see who was calling her.

Finn was swimming to her, and she panicked. Sam said Finn was crazy about mermaids, and here she was, with a mermaid. She looked at Rachel, and at Finn coming; and she almost fainted, bur she needed to hide Rachel.

"Oh my… I need to hide you." She looked behind herself and Finn was getting close. "Go to the boat, wait for me there."

Rachel gave Quinn a confused look but nodded and swam away. Finn stopped by her side not even a minute later.

"Hey" He started and looked around. "Thought you were with a friend…"

"Seeing things Finn?" She chuckled nervous.

"Yeah… maybe…" He didn't stop looking around. "I just wanted to say hello, it's really early, why you're already up?"

"Swimming around, you know…" She was really trying to get away from this conversation. "I think I should go, Sam is waiting for me at the boat."

"Yeah, see you later." Finn waved as Quinn swam away.

He was pretty sure he saw Quinn with someone, he wasn't crazy, yet. I'm going to find out what she's hiding, he thought.

As soon as Rachel got at the boat she was conflicted. She didn't know how she should be feeling. I need to hide you, Quinn said as the tall man was swimming to them. Was she preoccupied with Rachel, or didn't she want to be seen with Rachel? Rachel knew they shouldn't be seen together because she is a mermaid, but let's face it, she is half human, and mermaids are jealous creatures.

At the boat she listened to Sam and Puck talking, or playing videogames, or whatever it was, she didn't understood much. Some minutes have passed and Rachel could finally see Quinn. When Quinn got close enough Rachel couldn't look at her eyes. She just couldn't.

"Hey, what happened? Are you ok?" Quinn asked as she tried to touch the mermaid's face and Rachel swam always swiftly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel didn't even look at her, and Quinn was afraid that she done something wrong. She didn't try to touch Rachel again; she knew Rachel wouldn't let her.

"Is it Finn?" It was barely a whisper, but she was sure Rachel heard her. When Rachel nodded Quinn sighed profoundly. "I'm sorry he interrupted our time…"

"You said you needed to hide me." Rachel finally looked at Quinn, who was looking at dumbly, and she thought it was adorable; but she was still kind of mad.  
>"I didn't want him to see you. He is obsessed with mermaids. I don't him to do something to you. I don't want anyone to do something to you. I <em>can't<em> let anyone do something to you. Somehow… somehow Rachel, you became _something _to me. And I can't even _think_ at the possibility of you getting hurt because you are for me, _with_ me. And from what I know about Finn, he is one of those peoples that will hurt you, or anyone of your kind. And I don't want that. He can be a good guy with humans, but I'm pretty sure he is not good with mermaids. And I need to hide you from him. I'm so sorry if that offended you." Quinn was sure that she never spoke so much in her entire life.

Rachel on the other hand was just about to pass out. If she wasn't sure that she was in love with Quinn before, she sure as hell was now. For her, Quinn was everything she needed. If even Poseidon (or King Triton and maybe Amphitrite, because she was sure they still lived somewhere in the ocean) had made Quinn a mermaid, things would be better. But no, the Gods were against her. But that doesn't change the fact that she is in love with a human. So many years after the last mermaid that fell in love with a human, here she was, in the same situation. And she sure as hell was doing everything in her power to stay with Quinn.

"Please, say something…" Quinn whispered with pleading eyes as she was getting close to Rachel.

"I… thank you, Quinn." She hugged Quinn, thigh. Her tail wrapped Quinn's waist.

"For what?" Even if she was confused, she did hug Rachel back and kissed her neck.

"For protect me." Rachel pulled away just so she could kiss Quinn lips.

Their kiss started soft, but soon enough they were involved in a full make out session that could have lasted for hours if Santana and Brittany didn't appear from nowhere calling for Rachel and Puck.

"Noah, Rachel!" She yelled. "You have 2 minutes to be in front of me."

"Is she always like that?" Quinn asked as she looked at Santana who was so close to her, that if she tried she could touch her.

"No, not really. She's softer most of the time. She's just trying to say that who runs this motha is her." Rachel said as if was the most natural thing in the world, and Quinn laughed hard.

"Oh my… Did you just quote Beyonce?" She asked between laughs, and Rachel shrugged.

"Sometimes the boats have music, you know… I really like." Rachel said with a small smile.

"So you like music?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. "Next time I'll bring you a gift."

Rachel's face lighted up. She always loved gifts; and a gift from Quinn was just… _everything_.

"Tomorrow?" Quinn asked to Santana.

"Probably." She answered and looked up at the boat.

Puck was just hugging Sam and about to jump in the water.

"See you tomorrow." He said to Sam and then jumped.

"See you tomorrow." Rachel said to Quinn; she was still with her tail around Quinn.

"You bet." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel for a fill seconds till Santana finally interrupted.

"Fabray. Trouty Mouth." Santana nodded to them.

They nodded back and watched as the mermaids swam away.

"It's still early, wanna do something?" Sam asked as he helped Quinn get into the boat.

"Sleep?" She chuckled. "Maybe we'll be at the beach later. Mom wants to go."

"Probably… Let's just sleep for now. She'll call us when she needs us." He threw a towel at her. "You should take a shower."

"We need to buy Rachel's gift. I think the beach will have to wait. When we wake up we call my Mom and we go to the crafts fair or something…" Quinn said as she made her way to the bathroom to take her shower.


End file.
